Averents
Go Back Inspiration: The movie: Patema Inverted Nicknames: Averents are also called Eiivs for short Biology: The Curse: Averents originate from a single city of humans who were cursed by a powerful mage. The curse caused all those within the city to have anti-gravity and float away from the world. From then on, all descendants except for roughly 1 out of every 10,000 also have anti-gravity. Note: Because of Averents anti-gravity properties, matter than has been touching an Averent long / frequent enough or has been inside long enough will also gain anti-gravity properties. This property will go away if left alone and is no longer in contact with any Averents. This means that clothes or digested food also gain the anti-gravity property. Note 2: It is possible for Averents to stand and walk around upright instead of upside down through two means. The first is to use the Gravity Switch ability, but there is a catch with this ability in which the users soul and aura will interfere and cause the ability to constantly use mana to fuel the ability. The second way for a Averent to walk non upside down is for them to enchant their clothing with a spell which causes it to resist the Averents anti gravity aura for long enough that the spell only needs to be recast every couple of Weks. Description: Environmental Preference: Physical Attributes: Mental Attributes: Family Dynamics: Social Life & Cultural Customs: Food: Clothing: Manners: Faith & Religion Labor: Magical Skill & Ability: Art, Games, & Other Entertainment: Marriage Customs: Education: Technological Age & Advancement: Transportation & Connection: Death & Burial Customs: War & Combat Customs: Basic Physical Stats: * Skin: Usually pale and extra sensitive to light. * Hair & Nails: Averents have hair which is always fair, but can be white, grey, blond, etc, but unless the Averent is also a half breed, they will have lightly colored hair. * Eyes: Ranges from purple to magenta and red. Also varies in vibrancy, etc. Because of how Averents live underground, They have slowly evolved to have better night vision than normal humans. * Ears: Averents have ears just like humans. * Arms: 2 arms. 5 digits. * Legs: 2 legs. 5 digits. * Body Type: Male - Female Population Ratio (%) * Male Population: 54 * Female Population: 46 Lifespan (Yun) * Average: ~ 64 * Longest: 83 * Potential: 90 Magic (0 - 100) * Percent of Population: 99.99 * Average Strength of Magic: 17 Durability (0 - 100) Summary: Overall, the bodies of Averents are more durable when it comes to blunt force, dull impacts, and sudden changes in speed when compared to humans and most other humanoids. Bones: Averents have bones which are quite difficult to break, even when an Averent falls a decently long drop, bones are rarely broken. Internals: The Internals of Averents are more durable towards both blunt force trauma as well as sudden acceleration / deceleration. Skin: The Skin of Averents is similar to normal human skin except for a heightened durability towards blunt force trauma. Regeneration: Speed: Ability: Temperature: (Degrees) * Preferred Temperature: * Survival Range: * Comfort Range: Height & Weight: (Feet & Pounds) * Male: ~ 5 ft 5 inches ~ 131 lbs * Female: ~ 5 ft 2 inches ~ 109 lbs Strength to Weight Ratio: (Back lift) * Average: ~ 1.43 * Record: ~ 22.56 Note: Averents have a unusually high grip strength when compared to their strength in other areas as well as their size. Speed: (Sprinting, Mph) * Average: ~ 9 * Record: ~ 27